Here Comes Forever
by Sorafanluver
Summary: It s Christmas Eve and Austin wants to get back with Ally after having broken up last year. What will Austin do to win Ally s heart back? Auslly One-shot.


**Sorafanluver: For those who don't know me, I've been writing stories for a few years and have taken a few breaks because of college and university but there's always something pulling me back to this website and this time it's Austin and Ally. Started watching the show, loving the mushy romance stuff between Auslly so yeah basically I ship Auslly and Raura! So here's a try for a one-shot and on time for Christmas (winter break duh!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

_**Here Comes Forever**_

_Ally's POV_

The sun's rays were shining through the windows as it was already Christmas Eve morning. Everything felt perfect, the weather and the sun, basically everything. I had finished my Christmas shopping the day before and had wrapped every single gift I planned on giving. Today I was supposed to meet my best friends and exchange gift between ourselves. It had become a little tradition that we promised to do every single year. This time I didn't forget to buy a single gift. I just hope everyone is going to like what I bought them.

Stretching out of my bed, I opened the curtains and just admired the bright Miami sun. I wished there would be snow in Miami, but yeah might as well wish for it because it never gets that cold to have the white stuff. I do my normal morning routine and head out to Sonic Boom where I'm supposed to meet with my friends. Basically, it's always been Team Austin and Ally which counts for Austin, Trish, Dez and myself. They are so incredible and awesome that imagining they weren't there would be impossible for me. They've always been so supporting for my career in music or just myself that I could never thank them enough. Austin being so encouraging and helpful makes me believe in myself. Trish is always finding us opportunities for tours, record deals and all that stuff which is totally awesome for someone who doesn't like to work. I guess she really likes managing Austin and I. As for Dez, he's sort of weird but funny at the same time and has this vivid imagination that sometimes creep me out.

Making my way to Sonic Boom, I open the store because we are Christmas Eve and we have to be open. I'm anxious to know what my friends bought me but I'm more excited for them to open my gifts to them. This year I've been more careful to choosing things. For instance, I bought...wait, you'll just have to find out later. My dad is out of town and so is my mom so this year I'm all by myself. That's one of the main reason I just can't wait to be with my friends because they're like my family. Well, Trish and Dez are but Austin is something else. Though we didn't start on a fresh path at the beginning, we've been so helpful to each other, being partners and all forced us to enjoy each other's company. I'm kinda nervous to find out what he got me for Christmas. Guess I'll have to find out later. Being lost in my mind, I didn't notice there was a few customers in the store.

A few hours later, I'm about to close the store when my best friends come in all happy and smiling. Holding in their hands were gifts were to be unwrapped.

"Hey guys!" I said to them closing the doors behind them.

"Hey Ally!" they all say at the same time. After putting their gifts on the counter I hug each of them.

"Woah Ally! You seem really excited and it's only Christmas Eve." says Austin arching and eyebrow.

"I know but I get to spend time with you guys." I smile saying this. I see Austin smirk and Dez just being his goofy self and just appreciating what I just said. Meanwhile, Trish is on her cellphone again and is trying to check the weather.

"Wow Trish! You really do never get off your phone." I say to her. She looks back at me, locks her phone and lays it on the counter.

"I was just checking the weather in case of a snow storm." She says and we just look at her awkwardly not seeing the sense into it. She sees us but shrugs and takes her gifts from the counter.

"Let's go put the gifts under the tree in the practice room!" says Trish.

"Since when do you ever do something else than boss people around?" I ask teasing her because she mostly never does anything.

"Since I manage you guys duh!" We just roll our eyes and I take a handful with Trish and bring it to the practice room leaving Austin and Dez alone.

_Austin's POV_

"Hey Dez! Listen, I need you to do something for me." Dez ignores me so I punch him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asks rubbing his shoulder. Guess I went a bit too rough on him.

"Sorry but you weren't listening. I need you to do something super important."

"I'm listening!" he says looking at me.

"Great! I have this." I show him a mistletoe. "I need you to install this somewhere not too obvious in the store." He gives me one of these looks where I know he has caught up with what I have in mind.

"So you want me to hang the mistletoe so you get underneath it with Ally and smooch her?" he asks. I nod nervously rubbing the back of my neck at the same time. He smiles and jumps up and down. "Alright! I knew it! You still like her!"

"Yeah I still do. I actually haven't stopped thinking about her ever since we broke up. I think we may be ready to get together. I just hope she is and won't reject me." I explain looking down and remembering when we broke up and decided to stay friends because we were forcing the relationship way too much. That was actually a year and a half ago. I still think about her ever since because I know I can do anything with her.

"You guys are meant to be together like peanut butter and jelly." says Dez. As I think about it, he does make sense with that though it really is ridiculous and I can't believe I'm still thinking about that. I hand him the mistletoe, I grab the rest of the presents and go join Ally and Trish in the practice room. As I come over there I hear them giggling and whispering. I wonder what they're talking about. I push the door open since it was a little bit open and drop the gifts underneath the Christmas tree we had decorated a few weeks ago. I remember it very well because Ally practically forced us to decorate it. She is so much into the Christmas spirit that it really just makes me smile because I'm always happy around Christmas. It's actually my favorite time of the year because it's a great time to give happiness to the others not just in gifts but in actions.

As I finish putting the gifts underneath, I feel two girls staring at me. I turn around and smile at them.

"There you go! All the gifts are there. What are we having for dinner? I'm starving." I say as I rub my stomach feeling it empty. I hadn't eaten all day because I knew dinner was so worth waiting for. Last year, I ate so much that I couldn't eat more so I had to split with Dez the rest. Normally I'd eat everything but sometimes I try to calm down to make a good impression on Ally. I look at her and she just shakes her head because I'm always hungry.

"You'll know when we eat. Can you turn the music on to bring a little Christmas cheer to the room?" I nod and immediately turn on the radio to a station that plays Christmas songs all day long. She smiles and talk to Trish while I go back downstairs wondering what Dez is still doing there. I see him contemplating the view of the mistletoe hanging over the piano. That is totally Dez. He knows we're both going to be around the piano where we first wrote our first song together.

"How do you like that?" he asks presenting the spot. I smile and look at it.

"It's awesome! Dez, you're awesome! I just hope it works." Dez comes over to me and pats my shoulder.

"Oh trust me. It's totally going to work. We all know she still has feelings for you. You guys haven't admitted to each other your feelings by words but we can all see it every day when you guys talk or hug. It is so obvious." Dez explains going on about it while doing hand gestures.

"Yeah, maybe she does. But still, it doesn't mean she's ready for 'us'." I sigh and shrug that feeling that this is all a mistake. We head upstairs to join the girls and see that they're setting up a movie.

"Hey! What movie are we watching?" I ask sitting on one of the chairs that apparently was Ally's place because she stands in front of me arms crossed.

"We're watching Santa Clause 3, which I know we've seen it before but I don't care. What I do care is that you're sitting at my place." I grin and don't move. Instead, I scoot a bit to the right of the chair and pat the remaining space besides me.

"We can share this place. Isn't Christmas all about sharing? Plus, I'll have to sit on the floor if you don't let me sit with you." I pout and try to make puppy dog eyes. Ally looks at me, smiles and rolls her eyes at my attempt to be cute. She doesn't fight and sits beside me. Score! This may be my chance to get closer to her.

I notice Trish looking at me, smiles and goes back to her phone which I thought was downstairs. She must have brought it up while no one noticed. Dez starts the movie and we watch it. At the middle of the movie, I decide it's time to take a chance and make a move. I look at her as she is concentrating on the movie and I lift my arm up and put it across her shoulder bringing her closer to me. She doesn't look at me nor she jumps, she accepts the move and cuddles a bit. I guess she's still into me like everyone else says. I really can't tell when a girl is crushing on me especially if we're talking about Ally. She is so hard to decipher. I never know what do around her that won't offend her. While we're closer, I can hear her breathe and smell her beautiful brown locks. I totally forget about the movie and concentrate on Ally. Although we're really close, I still don't know if she can understand what I'm trying to communicate to her.

After we eat, we decide to install our sleeping bags. This was our tradition. Enjoying each other's company while we were having a sleepover on Christmas Eve to wake up and exchange gifts on Christmas day. I was lying between Ally and Dez. Trish was at the other side of Ally. While they were having a conversation, I turned to Dez. He was casually trying to get in a good position to be able to sleep.

"Dez, tomorrow is definitely the day." I whisper so the girls can't hear me.

"Yep, I hope everything works out for you. You guys deserve to be together." He whispers back. I can't help smiling at the thought of finally kissing Ally again. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. Last Christmas, I tried several times to kiss her underneath the mistletoe but every time we were about to kiss, there was always an interruption. I really hope she takes me back.

~The next morning ~

I wake up before anybody else. Last night was fun. We ended up talking about our careers and what we hope would happen to us in the next year. After some time, we were slowly falling asleep waiting for Christmas Day. Good news, it's today. I'm really excited and kind of scared at the same time. This decision will change things between our relationship and I just hope it goes for the better. I don't mind if she refuses but I still would like it if she accepted. Okay, yes I would still mind but if she has a good reason like maintaining our partnership, I'd understand. I just don't want to lose any more minutes without her while I still have the chance to be with her. Who knows where our future will lead us. Last year, we were separated when I was on tour and I really missed her so badly it hurt. I was seeing her everywhere, even in one of the bodyguards. That memory is actually something that I want to forget. Hugging one of the bodyguards was very awkward and weird and of course it really did not feel well. Anyways, I have to find a way that we go downstairs to that precise piano. I stand up and stretch myself. Sleeping on hard floor is not the best but it's worth it. I make my way downstairs and smile looking at the mistletoe. Let's just hope it works.

A few minutes later, I hear my friends waking up. I go back upstairs and scream.

"Merry Christmas!" Their faces change into a smile and they get up so we get into a group hug.

"It's time for presents!" says Dez getting a bit too excited which I didn't mind. Ally gets excited too but interrupts our happy time.

"We need to eat first. I'm so hungry." She looks so adorable while saying so. Her hair is a bit messed up because she has just woken up but she is still beautiful no matter how she looks. We all nod and Dez heads downstairs to get breakfast. Weirdly, he appears fifteen minutes later with a stack of pancakes which is my favorite food. He knows me too well.

After we dig in and eat our breakfast, we're ready to open the gifts.

"I can't wait to see what you guys got me for Christmas." says Trish while checking her phone again. We all ignore her because we know she always thinks about herself.

"Why don't we open the gift downstairs?" Dez suggests. Wow! He is so brilliant. He's doing it so I get closer to my desire. Ally hesitates but she accepts. Trish doesn't mind since she is still on her phone ignoring us. We all head downstairs with the gifts and sit close to the entry of the store where we usually sit when we hang out.

"Alright who goes first?" asks Ally smiling. I can't help to look at her and smile. I sound like a hopeless romantic, which I am. Trish stands up.

"I want to go first!" she jumps up a bit. First one to hand her out her gift is Ally. She starts to unwrap it and it seems to be hairs curlers. She hugs Ally and I hand her out my gift to her which was a new cell phone cover that had storage for cards so she could get more organized since sometimes she could be messing dates and meetings up. After a few gift exchanges, it's my turn to open Ally's gift for me. When I open it, I get out a brand new white watch that is very nice looking. I thank her and hug her for a few or dozen seconds before I try the watch on.

"Thanks so much Ally! I broke mine last week so I'm definitely going to wear it!"

"You're welcome Austin. I thought it would be good for you to check the time and actually be on time at our meetings but yeah it was really to replace your old one." Ally says while I'm still checking out my brand new watch which totally matches the colors I wear. After opening my other gifts, it's time for Ally's gifts. Dez gives her gift first and Trish goes next. Last but not least is my gift. Last year, I gave Ally a bracelet. This year, I changed it up a bit but still went with the jewelry theme. She opens her gift and gasps catching Trish's curiosity. She takes it out of the box and she looks at it. She doesn't admire it because she has seen it before. Her mouth stays open and she can't say a single word. Trish and Dez both look at me after seeing it and I just smile like I wasn't going to miss it. Why miss it? It was actually my whistle necklace that I always wore at multiple occasions. Seeing that Ally still has no word coming out of her mouth I decide to speak up.

"I want you to have it Ally. This necklace means a lot to me and I'm giving it to you because I know you're going to take care of it." Her eyes are twinkling a bit and I can't help but fall deep into her eyes. She takes the necklace hands it to me, turns around and lifts her hair so I can put it around her neck. This action wasn't really necessary because she could have slipped it on herself but the fact that it's my necklace I don't mind. After attaching it, she turns around and pulls both of her arms around my neck as my hands find their way to her small waist. We stay in this position around thirty seconds until we back away from each other.

"Austin, I can't believe you're giving me your necklace. Are you sure you want me to have it?" she asks holding the whistle in her hands. I just nod and smile.

"How about you guys play us a Christmas song?" interrupts Dez with good intentions. I smile at him and mouth the words 'thank you'. This was the opportunity I was waiting.

"Alright! Let's go sit at the piano Austin." With those words said, she takes my hand and leads me to the bench in front of the piano. Trish and Dez follow us and enjoy the show because they know what is about to happen. As we sit, I clear my throat because I'm getting nervous. I can see that she is a bit nervous after receiving my necklace as a gift. We start touching a few keys practicing ourselves. We go through a whole song which is 'I Love Christmas'. The song we wrote together last year. After finishing the song, our hands touch on the keys. We stop moving and I look up at her. She does the same and I can see she's staring into my eyes because I'm doing the same. As I'm getting lost into her dark brown chocolate eyes I remember the whole purpose of this little performance. I forget about everything except her and the mistletoe. I look up and after a few seconds she does the same. She quickly looks back at me and smiles.

"Rules are rules Ally." I say as I stare at her. She looks at me nervously but nods. We both lean in closer and at a moment I feel her soft lips crashing softly on my lips. I feel the heat between our lips and make the kiss last longer. Losing our breath, we both separate and I just can't help smiling.

"Does this mean...?" she starts.

"Yes Ally. Since the day we've broken up last year, I have always had you on my mind. I haven't stopped thinking about you and that's why I decided today I wanted to let you know what my feelings were for you. I really like you and I'm ready to be more than friends and partners. I want to be something more with you because I know I can do anything as long as you're with me." Her eyes come in contact with mine and I can see she's thinking about it. The more she takes time to answer, the more I'm scared. She finally speaks up.

"Austin, you are a sweet guy." Wow this is not going well. "I have to admit...I haven't been able to forget about you after all this time. It's not easy when we're partners and all but I've tried and you seem to always stay on my mind. I'm just scared that this ruins what we already have."

"Ally, I'm willing to take a chance but I can't spend one more minute without knowing you're by my side. Sometimes in a life you have to take risks and this one I'm willing to take. I want to be there for you as you are for me. We're Austin and Ally. We're a team, friends, best friends and we could be more if we would just stop denying our feelings. I just want to make you happy every single day of your life." I take her delicate hands in mine and squeeze them a bit waiting a response from her. She sighs but then her face lights up to a smile.

"Promise me, we're always going to be Austin and Ally no matter what." I nod.

"I promise you for as long as you want to. Heck if it's for the rest of our lives, I promise you that we will always be a team." I cup her cheek and smile at her. My heart is beating so fast I think she can hear it. As we lean in closer again I smile again. "Here comes forever." I say before meeting our lips together.

**Sorafanluver: Well so there you go. I didn't know where I was going with this story but listening to R5's album just inspired me. It's been such a long time since I've written anything else but projects (which are in French). Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
